


Knocked Up

by rsadelle



Series: Gabe/Victoria/Bebe Trilogy [2]
Category: Bandom, Black Cards, Cobra Starship
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria realizes when she's leaving a message for Bebe that she hasn't actually talked to her in three days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this story anyway, and then [](http://mourning-night.livejournal.com/profile)[**mourning_night**](http://mourning-night.livejournal.com/) prompted me with "Gabe/Bebe/Victoria - nothing is ever simple," which seemed to fit, so I used that as a nudge to write this.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Going Steady](http://rsadelle.livejournal.com/305630.html?thread=1069790#t1069790), but you don't have to read that for this to make sense.
> 
>  **Warning:** Discussion of abortion.

Victoria realizes when she's leaving a message for Bebe that she hasn't actually talked to her in three days. They've exchanged voice mails, emails, texts, but they haven't actually talked. She holds onto the thought until after the show, after hanging out and signing things for the kids, until they're back on the bus rumbling into the night. Then she sits down next to Gabe and puts her head down on his shoulder. His arm settles around her.

"When was the last time you talked to Bebe?"

"I called her after the show."

"Yeah, but did you actually talk to her?"

Victoria can tell when Gabe gets it because he stiffens and his arm around her tightens. Then he shifts so he can pull out his phone and pull up their calendars.

"Sunday. We can fly out after the show."

Gabe buys their plane tickets, then puts both arms around Victoria and hugs her close.

*

Bebe falters when she sees them, then her grin is back in place and she's across the room and greeting them as enthusiastically as ever.

"I didn't know you were coming!"

"We thought we'd surprise you." Gabe holds onto her so tight and so long Victoria's not sure she's going to get a turn.

Bebe worms her way out of his grip eventually, and comes to kiss Victoria. Something isn't right, and Victoria holds on too tight.

Bebe steps away from both of them, looks around the green room at the rest of her band, the rest of her tour. "After, okay?"

*

They go with Bebe to her hotel after the show. She stands in front of them.

"What the hell?" Gabe asks.

Victoria says, "We haven't talked to you in days."

Bebe's eyes fill with tears. "I know."

Victoria tenses. "What is it?"

The last thing she expects is for Bebe to say, "I'm pregnant," as the tears slip down her face.

Next to Victoria, Gabe sucks in a breath. "It's ours, right?"

"Of course it's yours," Bebe snaps. Her face crumples again. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can," Gabe says.

Victoria steps away from him and goes to Bebe, puts her arms around her. Bebe buries her face in Victoria's chest and sobs like Victoria's never seen her cry before.

Gabe's still looking half gobsmacked and half determined. Victoria glares at him over Bebe's shoulder.

"Get over here and help or get out."

Gabe refocuses on them and does what he should have done in the first place and puts his arms around both of them. Between them, they get Bebe to bed where she cries herself to sleep cradled between their bodies.

*

Victoria wakes up early. Gabe's up too, propped up on his elbow and gazing down at Bebe with an infinitely tender look on his face.

Victoria drags him into the bathroom, where he positively _beams_ at her and says, "We're going to have a baby."

Even though she knows it could be the end of their relationship, the end of their band, the end of Gabe the way he is now, Victoria says, "Maybe not."

Gabe sets his jaw and says, "Yes, we are."

Victoria keeps her voice low, trying not to wake Bebe up in the next room. "Look, just because I'm not telling everyone around how much I want to have kids doesn't mean I don't want this, for me, for _us_. I'm ready for it. But Bebe's twenty-three, and if she's not, it has to be her choice."

"Gabe? Victoria?"

Gabe pushes past Victoria and out to the room. Victoria follows him out.

Bebe looks tired, with circles under her eyes.

"We're right here." Victoria climbs back into bed and holds Bebe close to her.

*

They go out for breakfast, to a diner far enough away that they aren't likely to run into anyone else from Bebe's tour.

"I don't know," Bebe says. "I just wanted some time to think about it before I told you." There's an unhappy set to her mouth. "I don't think I'm ready for this. I'm not sure I'll ever be ready for this."

It hurts, so much, to say it, but Victoria says, "It has to be your choice."

Bebe asks, "Gabe?"

Gabe shakes his head. "I'm not going to pretend I don't want this."

Bebe looks away from him, turns her focus on Victoria. "What do you want?"

Victoria kisses Bebe lightly. "I love you."

Bebe closes her eyes for a moment. "Do you want to have a baby?"

Victoria brushes the back of her hand over Bebe's cheek. "Yes, but not if you don't."

Bebe sniffles. "I can't decide right now, okay? I need to think about it."

Victoria nods.

"Okay?" Bebe asks Gabe.

Gabe's pissed, but he says, "It'll have to be."

*

They talk to Bebe regularly again, but they don't talk about the baby, at least not with the three of them. Victoria doesn't know exactly what Gabe and Bebe talk about when it's just them.

Things aren't okay. Gabe does fine when they're in public, but there's a tension to him when he's not being Cobra Starship's Gabe Saporta. He touches Victoria less often, but when he does it's more desperate, like he's trying to hold her to him through sheer force of will.

They don't work without Bebe. Their relationship won't survive it if she decides to have an abortion.

*

The last few weeks of tour seem to drag on and on. What's wrong with them starts affecting the rest of their band, and everyone's glad when it's finally over and they can go home.

Then it's just Gabe and Victoria, waiting, until Bebe's tour is over too.

The first thing she does is kiss both of them, hard.

Victoria holds back, but Gabe doesn't, puts his hands on Bebe's hips and says, "Have you decided?"

Bebe nods. "Yeah." She draws Victoria in too, so the three of them are holding each other. "Yeah, okay." Her smile trembles around the edges. "Let's do this."


End file.
